


Good and Evil Relationships

by TheWarriorBear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Possessing Frisk, F/M, Female Frisk, Male Chara, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarriorBear/pseuds/TheWarriorBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Frisk finally got Asriel out of the underground, she feels...unatural. Someone had followed her out. It wasn't easy though. The demon tried and tried to follow, until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of undertale where Chara possesses Frisk and tries to make her attack her friends.

"Mornin' kiddo" Sans said with a chilled smile. Frisk stumbled onto the chouch. Goodmoring sans and please help mee!!!! Someone is hurting me! She wanted to say. But all that came out was, "Uggh...goooodmoorning."  
"You alright kid? You seem...off"  
"Wattaya mean? I'm fine...owww...grroooaaan"  
"Are ya sick?"  
"What? Nah...I just...neeeeed help..please."  
"Uhhh...A-Alright. I'll take you to Tori."  
"I don' wanna walk....ughh..."  
"I'll just carry ya then."  
Toriel sat on the bed reading a book about snails. Asgore sat there still sleeping with Asriel. Asriel must've had nightmare or something because Frisk didn't see Asriel in his bed next to Frisk's. "Tori, I think we have sick child." Toriel gasped. "Oh no, poor Frisk. Are you alright my child?" Frisk jumped out of Sans's arms onto the bed and shouted, "I'M NOT......sick." she felt Chara in her mind. So that's who's been torturing her. Why didn't she noticed it before? "I....have to g-go." She ran down the hall to her bedroom, while Toriel and Sans called after her. She hid under her covers nearly to tears. Asriel came in after her. "Frisk, are you alright?" He heard her crying under her covers. "Whats wrong Frisk?" Asriel said worried about her. Frisk finally spoke up. "Him, Chara. He's t-trying t-to possess me." She tried to calm down. Asriel, however, was terrified. He tried calming down Frisk. Asriel saw a glimpse of red in her eye. Frisk rose from the bed and laughed an evil laugh. She tried attacking Asriel. Asriel screamed CHARA!!! and ran. Frisk (or should I say Chara) chased after Asriel down the hall to Papyrus' room. "GOODMORNING GUYS," Papyrus exclaimed as they ran down the hall. Frisk stopped in her tracks. She turned and ran to the bedroom leaving Asriel behind.  
"Kill them, Frisk, kill eeeeevvveerrryyyyone. Heheee" Chara told Frisk. Frisk stopped. "No...I cant! These are my friends! I won't let them down!"  
"Awww, feelin a bit down? Come on, let's go get a knife from the kitchen!"  
"That's even worse!!"  
"I said, COME ON!!"  
"NOOO! ughhh...hehe...hahaha..HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
Frisk ran to the kitchen for a knife. "Now, where are the knives?" She found a big meat knife. "Perrrrfect." She ran past Papyrus' room without noticing. She ran right to her room. "Asri....Asri...." Asriel shuddered under Frisk's bed, hoping it's the last place Frisk would look. "Where are you Asri? Look, I gave up trying to look for Papyrus. That annoying stupid skeleton. But, you're next Asriel. Hehe." Asriel curled up into a ball as stealthy as could be. Frisk checked the closet "Are you in...HERE? No..." She checked under Asriel's bed. "Are under....HERE? No! Ughh." She checked under hers. "AHA! There you are!" Asriel shrieked. Frisk pulled his leg in order to get him out of there. Asriel spoke up in terror. 'Le-Lets talk about this, Chara, p-please!" Frisk raised the knife. "I-I can't do it." Frisk dropped the knife "I just cant, I love you Asriel, you're a g...good friend" Frisk started to cry. "w-WHAT? FRISK NOOOO! KILL HIM!!!!! URRGH!!!" Frisk ignored Chara and hugged Asriel. He, too, was crying.


	2. Chara strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gets to attack by himself. Woop-de-doo. T_T lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Is No Notes.....or is there? So this is where sh*t gets real. Chara goes off and attacks Frisk's friends.

"Why....why did you let them GO?" Frisk laid awake with droopy eyes, and a homicidal demon in her mind, PUNISHING her. "Look, I'm not like you Chara. I never was! So what makes you think you can make me your partner?!"  
"You were my only hope of getting out of the underground. So, why not try and possess you? It's worth a try...and you were USELESS!"   
"Like I said, I'm not like you. I'm not a genocidal demon attacking everyone."  
"Yes, and I'm not little goody two shoes who's too nice to everyone."  
"...A-At least being pacifist is better than killing everyone and ending up with no one to have." Chara was silent. For a second there Frisk thought Chara was sobbing. "I-I don't care! I'd r-rather be a-a-alone!" Chara toughened up. "Whatever. Why am I listening to you anyways? You're just....stupid! Yeah! Stupid!!" Frisk knew this isn't going to go well. Chara rose from Frisk's body. "Screw you! I'm going to kill these people my self! Frisk shot up from her bed then slowly laid back down. She was extremely tired. It was 3:00am. "NOO!....don't.....doooo...iiiitt..." She drifted off to sleep. She woke the next morning to find Asriel jumping on her. "Wake up! I want to play! It's late! It's 11:00am!!!!!" Frisk looked at the clock. It said 11:01am. "Ok, ok, I'll get up." She smelled something delicious coming from the dining room. "Breakfast!" Toriel howled. "What did Toriel make? Wait....did she make bacon, eggs, and toast!?" Frisk asked Asriel. "Yes! I told her to make it because I knew you would love it!"  
"Th-Thanks!!" Papyrus, Sans, and Asgore raced to the table while Asriel and Frisk had there own race. They all sat at the table. "THIS IS WONDERFUL!!! I USUALLY LIKE SPAGHETTI BUT THIS IS AMAZING!!!" Papyrus said the same thing everytime he would eat....except when it's spaghetti. He says: 'OMG IT'S SPAGHETTI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' "Thank you Papyrus." Asriel talked after every time he swallowed. "So Frisk? Do you wanna go see everyone else? Monster kid? Mettaton? Undyne? Muffet? EVERYONE?" Asriel was excited. All the monsters had just moved into theiron houses a couple days ago. Asriel wants to see everyone! Frisk felt the same, too. "Sans, Papyrus, do you wanna come with us?"  
"Nah kid, where alrigh-"  
"I WOULD LOVE TO COME."  
"Welp, ok then. Careful Papyrus."  
"I'LL BE FINE SANS! FRISK AND ASRIEL WILL WHATCH ME."  
"Ok, see ya guys"  
"By, Sans!"Everyone went to Undyne's house. Alphys and Monster kid live there, too. Frisk gave a knock on the door. "Who's there?" Undyne bellowed. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!!!" They all howled and laughed. Monster kid tried opening it first, but it's kinda hard when you have no hands. Undyne turned the knob. "What's up guys?"   
"Hi Undyne!" They all walked in the fish-looking house to see Alphys whatching anime on the couch with a Japanese girl shirt saying something....well in Japanese. "O-Oh hi-hi guys!" Alphys seemed to be embarrassed with people looking at her with her nightgown on. "Yo, guys you need my cool collection of human action figures! " Papyrus stayed behind and talked with Undyne and Alphys. "YOU GUYS GO! I ALREADY HAVE A COLLECTION OF MONSTER ACTION FIGURES." Frisk turned toward Asriel and Monster kid. "Ok, show us your room!"  
Monster kid led them upstairs. Asriel looked astonished. "Wow, my doesn't even have stairs!" Once they reached the room, Monster kid was showing them his "human action figures". But something to Frisk's didn't seem right. She felt Chara was up to no good. Frisk heard a scream from her house. Undyne raced up the stairs. "Are you guys alright?! What happened?!" Asriel looked worried. "Th-That sounded like my mom!!"   
"We need to go! Now!" Frisk said with worry. They all rushed to the house. "Toriel! Toriel!" Undyne was shouting. They ran to the room. What sucked was that the other houses were to far away to hear her. They were the only ones to help her. "Mooom!" Asriel shrieked. She was lying on the bed terrorized. Sans and Asgore were beside her. Undyne and Asriel hopped next to her. "Yout alright Toriel?" Undyne exclaimed. "Mom speak to us!" Asriel was nearly to tears. "C-Chara, he tried to k-kill m-m-mee!! All I saw was him floating over me and raising his to my throat." Frisk didn't like this. She had to stop him somehow.


	3. Another New Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara starts feelin something...love. He wants to be good. He hurt so many people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the little delay. Hopefully it won't happen again. Well here it is.

Asriel, standing in front of his mirror, focused on one piece of hair on his ear. "Uggh, stupid hair. Great I'll pry have nice fur with one curl jumping out." He continued for a while, until something startled him in the mirror. He saw a person, no, a DEMON, standing there with cold blood red eyes and a twisted smile holding something behind his back. Asriel swooped around backing up on his table. "H-hi C-c-chara! W-what's up?" Chara was stepping closer. "Heeeeyyy Azzy Azz. Anything much?" Chara was know swinging the knife through his fingers. That's he's been hiding. It was basically obvious. "Nothing." Asriel said nervously. "I-I was just b-brushing my fur! W-why are you here?"  
"Ahh, you don't know do you. Didn't you see Frisk? Hah. Whatever, so it started when we were talking and..she started talking about...something......urgh..and then I just decided to try and kill by myself."  
"Chara, you seem like you were nearly to tears a little bit."  
"Oh, it's nothing, just caught something in my eye."  
"Tears?"  
"Shut-up."  
"Still.....are you...ok?"  
"..."  
"...No..What Frisk said was true...If I kill everyone, I'll end up alone with an empty world filled with souls that I'll probably crush later on....then I'll be truly alone" a tear fell down Chara's face. "I....need..help Asriel." Chara hugged Asri and burst into tears. Asriel's shoulder was soaked with tears. "We can help you Chara. You got nothing to fear. I've been in your shoes before, I know how you feel." Chara spread a nice smile on his face. He felt...love. But, still felt empty. He was just a demon, not a human or monster with a soul. "Asriel, I don't have a soul though. How will I live normally?" Asriel brightened up. "Ask Frisk! She got me a soul, but she told me it was one of the hardest things she's ever done. Hmm...Aha! Maybe I can do it! I could practice with Frisk!"  
"R-really? Cool! I'll finally....be alive!"   
Frisk walked down the hall to her room. "Hi Asr-" Frisk stopped in her tracks. "C-Chara? What are you doing here?"  
Chara swooped his head to Frisk. "Frisk! Don't worry! I won't kill. Please...could you......give me a soul? I mean...ya know." Frisk looked at him and felt like this isn't right. "Really. You think you can trick me. Plus, I can't do that again. It'll stress me out."   
"Please..I'm serious, I wont, I....I..I WANT TO BE G-GOOD!" Chara burst into tears. "Ha..Ha I'm just like you, Asriel I'm a crybaby. No....offense." Frisk was shocked. She thought Chara would've been tougher, but apparently what has happened and what would've probably happened, she wouldn't blame him. Plus he knows he's dead. "...I'm sorry..Maybe I can teach Azzy. He'll probably have the power, too."   
"Ok.." Asriel and Frisk stepped out in the yard. It was night out. The stars looked like diamonds, and the moon was full. It looked like cheese. "First step, hold hands. Both of them and face the person."   
"Umm..ok"   
" Next, have Determination. Oh and don't worry, you have already have a soul, so it won't give you another one."  
"Ok, I'll try."  
"Even if you don't have Determination, you can try. Even if your Determined, that counts."  
"Ok. I got this."  
"Finally hug as hard as you can, but don't choke them."  
"I won't choke them."  
"Ok."  
The hearts didn't do anything. They just glowed, due to the fact that Asriel already has one.  
"Ok, you're ready."  
Asriel smiled and hopped with excitement. " But remember, if it doesn't work, try again. You have to be Determined."   
Asriel nodded and ran to the room to Chara. "Chara! Chara! I got it!" Chara jumped up. Asriel motioned him to come over. "So it goes like this!" Chara felt, and little weird, but excited. Asriel did everything he was taught. Chara was confused until Asri's heart floated there. The red and white mixed together to make a pink soul. The soul slammed on Chara's chest. Chara felt tears of joy down his face. He was so amazed. He couldn't wait to be taught and to meet everyone again. Asriel felt so happy. He squeezed Chara so tight. Chara did the same.


	4. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk practices with Chara on being kind to others, and not being a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, again, I know it sucks, I have life ya know. Lol.

Chara woke the next morning to see Frisk still asleep. Asriel sat up in his bed as Chara woke up. "Mornin Chara!" Asriel said in his cheerful voice. Chara replied,  
"Good Morning"  
"So, what do you want to do today?"  
"Well, remember last night? I got my new soul? Well, I want to learn. I want to learn how to be happy, kind, unharmful, ya know. I'll ask Frisk to help. She'll help me. You can help, too if you want."  
Frisk woke about 5 minutes ago, listening. She jumped up. "I'll help you. Let's go in the back yard after school."  
Chara looked behind him where Frisk was. "Were you listening?"  
"Yeah. Hehe."  
"Whatever. So why the backyard?"  
"More space."  
Asriel looked over Chara. "Hi Frisk!"  
Frisk replied "Hey"  
Frisk flopped her head back on her pillow. She looked at the clock. It read 6:30. School started at 8:15. "Ok guys, let's get ready for school," Frisk said. "School? I haven't been to school in a long time." Chara said surprised. Toriel shouted for them to come down and eat breakfast. Asriel shot out of bed. "Come on guys!" Frisk stuffed herself with her blanket. "Nooooooo." Chara slowly got out of bed and met up with Asriel at the table. Sans shot him a look that said 'I'm whatching you, so you better be careful.' Chara shuddered. Frisk nearly fell out of bed. She trudged over to the table for pancakes. "Thank you mom!" Asriel hyperly said. He spread butter all over it, then he poured the syrup all over the pancakes. "Yum yum!" Asriel said with delight. Chara ate his, trying to act normal, considering he hasn't been for a long time. Toriel and the rest of them hugged him and welcomed him, but Sans felt suspicious towards him. He could've sworn he saw him in a different timeline. Chara didn't feel comfortable around him. So he decided to talk to him before he left for school. But Sans should know that he's nice now, and he'll change soon. "Huh," Chara thought. "Maybe he still needs to get comfortable around me, I'll still talk to him to make sure. Though Sans seems like a pretty cool guy, he can be mysterious." Sans glanced at once again, but this time, it wasn't really an evil look, maybe he is getting used to him. Frisk went to her room to get dressed and to do her thing. Chara and Azzy ran along with her. They got dressed, did their hair, and brushed their teeth. Chara had a hard time doing this, so Frisk helped. Chara started to feel weird that a girl is helping him. He couldn't believe Frisk was being nice to him after everything even when he was torturing her. He wanted to say he was sorry for everything. He also started to feel something...love. He actually kinda liked her as..you know what. He just didn't know how to ask. She probably doesn't like him anyway. But, it's worth a try. Hopefully she doesn't have a boyfriend, or maybe even Asriel is her boyfriend, then again, Chara didn't see them showing any of that kind of effection. After they finished and went out the door to the bus, Sans stopped him. "Hey, I don't feel comfortable around you. And yeah yeah I know you're going to change soon, but there's something I want to talk about, something...strange." Chara shuddered as Sans pulled him around to face him. "S-so, about what?"   
"There's something weird about it, but I don't want to keep the bus waiting. But all I'm going to tell you is-" Toriel stopped him. "Boys, enough chatting, Chara hurry! Bus is leaving!" Chara ran toward the bus. The bus lady looked kind enough, welcomed him. The bus lady spoke, "So you're new, huh? Nice. My names Melissa. I'll be you're pick up and you're drop off for school." Chara looked nervous but still spoke. "C-cool. M-m-mee names Chara. It's a rare name." Melissa smiled and motioned him to sit down. Luckily, he got to sit next to Frisk and Asriel. Everything went fine until some jerk picked on him. "Haha. Look, guys he's practically wearing the same thing as Frisk." Chara steamed up a little. "So? If I like this style and she likes it, then fine, I don't care." The bullys snickered. "Aww, Frisky Frisky, and Chara! They'd make a cute couple!" One bully joked, but the other one seemed kind of annoyed. He whispered into Chara's ear. "Ha. You leave my girl alone. She's mine, I'm going to ask her out first!" There were three bullys. The one in the middle was apparently the 'leader' of the two others. The one on the right made the joke, and the one on the left just looked fat and stupid. That one just kept giggling. But Chara didn't care, he was scared that he was going to ask Frisk first, but he's a jerk, but then again, Frisk is just too merciful, and will probably change him. If she can change me, she can get him. That scared Chara even more. He talked to Asriel. "Who are those guys?" Asriel rolled his eyes. "Them, they're jerks. The fat and stupid one is Jerry, the jokester was Jeffery, and the big ugly idiot, the leader, is Jay. Jay apparently likes Frisk. But I only like Frisk as a friend, so I'm not jealous." Chara felt a sigh of relief when Asriel said that. Chara should tell him. Chara whispered into Asriel's ear. "Hey, can you keep a secret?"   
"Yeah, whatchu want?"   
"Well, I-I like Frisk. As...um...you know, a boyfriend? I love her. I just do. She's so nice and caring, and loyal."  
Asriel paused to that and smiled. "Oohhh! Somebody has a crush!" Chara stuffed a hand on his face. "Keep it down!" Chara whispered violently. Asriel calmed him down. "Jeez, sorry. I just got excited." Chara calmed down. "Ok, well is this the school?" Asriel nodded and motioned him to come with him. Frisk followed along, still tired as hell. Chara walked into school sticking close to Asriel. He still worried about two things: one, will he ever win Frisk's heart, two, what was it that Sans was going to say? He was confused and afraid. Will he ever be nice? Will he ever be comfortable? He had Determination.


	5. Chara's practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara practices with Frisk, but things will go down quickly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I have so many ideas for this!!!!!! So here's chapter 5, and speaking of ideas, you could could give me some ideas in the commets. Oh and if I get anything wrong with the school thing, don't judge me, because my school doesn't have lockers and a gym, so yeeeeaaaahhh...hope u enjoy it.

Asriel guided Chara to the lockers. "These are the lockers. We put stuff in them before, middle, and after school." Chara looked confused, considering all lockers looked pretty much the same."Don't worry Chara, you're the new kid, you don't need a locker, yet anyways." Chara looked releived. "Thank god, there are so many..."  
"Alright, let's get to class."  
"Ok"  
As they got to class, Chara looked even more relieved. Toriel was the teacher, she was late though, probably because of Chara being another to take care of. There was also Undyne, Papyrus, Metatton, Nabstablook, Monster kid, and Alphys. He figured this was going to be a good year. Even Asgore and Sans were here. They were janitors though. Toriel spoke up in the class, "Settle down children, we have a new student today." Chara jumped at the statement. He had to do it though. Toriel motioned him to get up. As Chara stood up, he noticed that the bullys were in his class! Oh no. They're probably throw spit balls at him. Or even worse...pants him! Asriel told him all the things that the bullys have done to other kids in the past. He didn't want end up that. But, he took all his might and spoke. "U-um hi! My name is Chara, I just came today, obviously. And I literally have nothing to say..." The class snickered at that, and Chara even caught some girls checking him out and blushing a little. He didn't really care though. Chara loved Frisk, not them. Though they do look pretty, it's more of the personality. Toriel looked at him, too. "Ok, then, so you do not have anything to say?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright then, Frisk could you show him around the school?"  
"Ok,"  
Chara and Frisk got up and went. Chara noticed some of the girls faces glancing at Frisk. This made him a little upset. Though, his anger quickly washed away when Metatton was secretly making a heart with his hands with Chara and Frisk in the middle. Frisk rolled her eyes...while smiling. Does Frisk like him in that way, too? He wondered while they walked down the hall. Frisk spoke up. "So, remember what I was going to teach you?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Soooo, I was going to teach you how to be nice?"  
"Ohhh yeeeeaahh. I remember. I've tried a little."  
"And so far you're doing great."  
"Surprisingly so."  
"Well, I'm going to try and teach you now"  
"Ok"  
They went outside. Good thing there wasn't too many windows where the kids in the class could see. Frisk held up a stick. "Ok, pretend this is a kni-"  
"I already have a knife," Chara cut off.  
"Well, you're not supposed to have anything like that, so let's use a stick."  
"Fine."  
"Ok, you have a knife in your hand, what do you do?"  
Chara tried so hard but couldn't keep it in. "Uhhhh....kill someone!" He blurted. Frisk looked at him with blank eyes. "Chara, that's not right. What I would do is that I would drop, or tell the police or teacher or an aldult."  
"Ugh... being nice is harder than I thought. Plus no offense, it's kind of boring."  
"Yes but it's the right thing to do!"  
Yeah yeah I know. Continue."  
"Ok. So just remember that ok?"  
"Alright. I know I can do it."  
Frisk now made the stick a person.  
"Ok, pretend this is a person. Do you kill them, insult them, compliment them, beat them, or any other nice thing to them."  
"Well, hmm...what will be the best option?"  
"You choose."  
"Ummm...any other nice thing? Like helping them if they need help?"  
"Yes! You're getting it!"  
"W-what? I am?  
"Yes, that's progress."  
Chara smiled and took a deep breath. He could finally handle this.  
Frisk forgot all about class! But, she still had time.  
"We're gonna go to class in a bit, alright?"  
"Ok."  
Chara and Frisk walked around the school a bit more, then went to class.  
Some kids turned their heads to see who was there as they walked in. Chara slumped in his seat memorizing what Frisk tought him. Toriel tought them 'language arts' or whatever they call it, and then they went to recess. The bullys Jerry, Jeffory, and Jay knocked him a little while walking. "Hey, whatch where you're going, are you blind?"   
Jay turned around. "Huh, little wussy boy again. Yeah, I may be blind, but I'm not def. Oh wait, I just remembered the reason why I am blind!"  
"Hmm.. I wonder..is it because you looked in the mirror."  
Everyone in the halls burst with laughter. Undyne even looked at him and laughed so hard. "Good one Chara."  
The bullys glanced at him. Jerry, the fat one, finally spoke. "You better whatch out, kid" And then they just walked away. As Chara got to the recess playground, he noticed the bullys were coming back. "First, you embarrassed me in the hallway, and now you tried to take my girl, Frisk."  
Chara just looked at them with anger filled eyes. Frisk saw them. "Uh oh, this can't be good."Jay stepped closer to Chara and pulled out this boxcutter thingy. "Lets fight."  
Chara almost lost control. He pulled out his bigger knife. Then out of the corner of his eye. He saw Frisk standing there with pleading eyes. He put back the knife. Kids all around were chanting 'fight'. Chara tried sparing. "Really!? You're going to be a little nice kitty cat like Frisk and ditch this? I ain't letting that happen. Come on down your best, chicken." Chara raged with anger. He couldn't do this. Frisk was worried for him. "C-Chara, please stop!" Frisk was shaking a little, and was saying stuff under her breath about he's going to snap. Chara forgot about everything and took out his knife. He didn't care if everyone was whatching! He wanted to get rid of these bullys! He swiped his knife. He missed. Frisk started to walk over. Jay snickered. "You missed." THIS time Chara wasn't going to miss. He gathered all his strength, and swung. "CHARA NOO!!" Frisk jumped in front. Chara could here the slash it filled him with delight. He could hear the kids screams. But one thing he did hear, will haunt him. He heard...Frisk scream. Not a scared scream. But he her crying softly at his feet. He looked down, and was shocked to see was there. Frisk looked up. "Chara...how could you? I told you not to do this!" Chara dropped his knife stunned to see his love, dieing on the ground in front of him, to make it worse, he was the one that caused this to happen. The bullys ran away in fear, not even caring for Frisk. Chara crouched down next to her. "Frisk...please, are you alright?" Frisk replied, "No! Chara I trusted you! Ughh.." Chara felt guilty. Very guilty. What made it worse was that. Everyone, Undyne, Metatton, and the others, were surrounding him. He took a look at Frisk, and saw a big slash in her chest. "Frisk...I am so sorry! I-I-I couldn't hold i-it!" he said nearly to tears. "Chara..please take good carrree." She faded away. Chara cried and ran to Toriel. He couldn't believe himself. He was so angry. He...loved her.


	6. Update

I'm so sorrrryyy!!! I haven't been writing, it's the last day of school for me, and so far, I've just been busy and was procrastinating, lol 


	7. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the loong delay, it's just bc I'm on a trip right now, and I'm coming back in like a week or so, but I finally found some wifi to do this, it's just bc I'm running around seeing stuff here in Massachusetts (I came back to see my family here) and I'll be back in cali in a week. So ya here's the story, still I'm soo sorry for the delay, been busy too. I have a life ya know. Plus I'm writing this on mah tablet so I need wifi to do it. Thx for wating. ❤

As Chara and the others strolled home, they were silent all the way home, more of a deadly silent, though. Chara tried to pull back his tears, letting one or two out. The school shut down after that, and it seemed like Asriel wouldn't talk to him anymore. Chara ran upstairs as soon as they entered the home, and cried, as his tears fell on the pillow, soaking it. Asriel stomped in the room, saying curses under his breath to Chara.  
"Damn Chara, why...why did you have to do this?"  
Asriel said under his breath. Now Chara felt maxed with guilt. He let everyone down, not just Frisk. Sad thing was, Chara actually was planning at first to try and KILL her, but that changed. A lot. Asriel took his blanket and threw it over Chara, not wanting to see him, and trudged out of the room with tears streaming down his face. Chara cried even more making sounds unbearable to the ear.  
"Yeah, CHARA, why DID you have to do that!?"  
He announced to himself. He cried so much, to the point he finally fell asleep.  
DREAM TIME  
Chara found himself in this dark, pitch black room. He walked farther into the darkness, until he found this glass wall, he saw through it. On the other side he saw Frisk. At that moment he felt a spark of releif, until he couldn't move. He felt as if his legs were paralized, not moving at all. He yelled to Frisk.  
"Frisk, hey, over here!"  
"Chara...? Chara! Help, please! I'm lost! I don't feel safe-"  
An evil ish laughter came from the distance.  
"Frisk, no...Frisk, I can't move!"  
"Oh no, oh no no no, Chara, please! I'm going to die!"  
Frisk had tears falling down her face, as the laughter grew louder. Chara saw a shadow behind Frisk. Now he new for sure he was paralized with fear.  
"FRISK! LOOK OUT!"  
Chara couldn't whatch. All he heard was a scream. And Frisk falling to the ground.  
"Frisk...no..."  
Chara opened his eyes slowly as Frisk's scream rang inside his head. The sight, was horrible. Frisk laid in a pool of blood, whimpering with tears falling, while the figure stood over her, laughing silently.  
"The deed was done." It said.  
"Why, why did you kill her?! I loved her!  
"Aww, poor Chara."  
"Wait, how do you know my name? Or hers? Who are you?!"  
"Who am I?........why, I'm you."  
Dead silence filled the dark and horrible room. Fear crawled up Chara's back.  
"No, you can't be! I'm Chara!"  
"Well, I'm you, but I'm your DEMON. Don't you miss me? All the fun killing those people, and killing her? Oh it was the best."  
"...No, I dont, not anymore. I've changed. I thought you were gone."  
" Well, I'm obviously here, and was there when you killed Fri-"  
"Don't remind me. It was an accident!"  
The demon laughed.  
"An accident? Since when did you kill anyone and said it was an accident?"  
"When I apparently killed Frisk"  
Chara cringed at what he said.  
"Oh, you know you wanted to."  
Chara was silent now.  
"No! That's not true! I used to, but now...I love her. She's just...she changed me."  
"Well, I'm going to change YOU BACK!"  
"N-"  
Chara was cut off by the demon. The demon, or Chara, took Chara by the collar on his shirt and flew into his body.  
Chara woke up with a little whimper. He saw Asriel was still sleeping. He was about to wake him up for school, but then realized the school was shut down for what happened. Then he looked at Frisk's bed. There were flowers on it, and one that almost looked like Flowey, but isnt. Chara tried holding back the teers. He trudged down to breakfast. Toriel was awfully quiet, everyone was, even Papyrus, and he would always be talking on the top of his lungs. Chara couldn't take the awful silence. He arose from the table.  
"Look, I know what you guys are thinking. You guys probably hate me, and that's fine. I know what I did it was wrong...very.....very wrong...." His voice trailed off as voices screamed in his head of he's done. Sans spoke up, "Yeah well, what were you thinking?! You knew Frisk tried to help you! And you decided to kill he-"  
"Sans, please don't talk about it," Toriel whispered with teers in her eyes.  
"Ok, Tori, Chara come into the other room with me," Sans said. They both got up and went to Sans and Papyrus's room. Sans started off  
"Look kid, remember what I was going to tell you about? Before you had to go to school?"  
"Ummm...I think so, but isn't thus about Frisk?"  
"It's about both. I was going to tell Frisk too.....but...you know."  
"Yes I know! Get on with it."  
" *sigh* I have powers, not any type of powers you would understand. I can tell the past and also a gift from my dad, Gaster, called gaster blasters."  
Chara was shocked. He thought Sans was just that fun and lazy guy, but he had more to him.  
"Thats why I was suspicious of you, Chara, you were fighting me once, with Frisk. A long time ago."  
Chara didn't remember any of that though...Maybe the other Chara did...  
"Yeah maybe the other Chara did..." The demon spoke.  
"What...what happened?? Where's Sans?"  
"Dude, you do realize that your not controlling your body right now? I am! So right now Sans is fighting you! See those gaster blasters? You lost! I win! And now time to win something else! This fight! A lot like the other fight....right?"  
Chara was filled with anger, shock, and sadness. He couldn't believe it. The demon won. And now it's Chara's turn to win it back!  
"What fight......What are you doing here? Why are you doing this?"  
"You know why...I'm changing you! And don't act like you don't remember the fight!"  
Chara tried to remember, and then it hit him-he was at Asgore's castle, controlling Frisk to kill everyone. But it wasn't him, it was his demon, and now it's controlling him.


End file.
